Taste of Venom
by SyrianEagle
Summary: Wade disappeared after a RAW Super Show and reappeared a month later after an attack in the woods that left him unable to speak. Can Randy and John find out what attacked Wade and save him or will they find out the Taste of Venom?
1. The Attack

Wade ran through the woods as fast as he could. Tree branches whipped his face and cut into his arms, plus he already had a gash across his forehead that dripped blood into his vision. He fell to the forest floor with a crunch, fighting the urge to scream as he felt his ribs break. Wade stopped moving when he hear the dark growl get closer to his fallen body. To say Wade Barrett gave up would be a lie, he would never call anything quits but his body refused to listen to him. He was done, his body pushed beyond its limits, the blood loss was enough that he could barely keep his eyes open. Looking up, he saw the bright white teeth of the huge wolf that chased him into some forest on the outskirts of town. He tried to move back but the animal had its claws deep into his legs. Wade screamed as blood gushed out of his legs and onto the animals black fur, his scream was cut short though as the animal dug its fangs into his throat and tried to pull him apart. A howl was the only sound that caused it to drop Wade, bleeding to death (or so he thought) back to the forest floor and run away from the noise. For once that night, Wade let the darkness overwhelm him.


	2. Boston General

~One Month Later~

Vince sighed heavily as the phone in his office rang again.

"Vince here."

"Mr. McMahon?"

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Boston PD. We found a man whose ID says he is Stuart Bennett."

Vince sat up in his chair, "Yes, I know him. He's been missing for a month."

The cop on the line swallowed, "He's in the hospital in a coma. We cannot contact his family and we have a detective here that identified him as Wade Barrett."

"What hospital? I will stop by and see him."

"Boston General. I will call ahead and let them know you are on your way."

"Thank you." Vince said, standing and hung up.

"Hunter!" Vince yelled as he ran out of his office.

"Yeah?"

"We found Wade! I'm heading to Boston to check on him! You're in charge!" Vince yelled running down the hall and up to the roof.

~Boston General~

Vince walked into the waiting area and was greeted by one of Wade's doctors.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm Dr. Childers, one of Wade's attending doctors."

They shook hands and headed for the elevators, "How is he?"

Dr. Childers sighed, "He shouldn't be alive at all so how he made it through 2 weeks in the woods with infections in his throat and legs, I have no idea. From the marks, we can say he was attacked by an animal, the PD has the hair samples from his legs to identify what animal but it almost ripped his throat out. Both his legs are broken from the knee down and there is a good chance he will be unable to speak for the rest of his life."

The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall of the ICU.

"Are you here to make sure it's Mr. Barrett?" Dr. Childers asked, stopping at the door to Wade's room.

"Yes, I want to make sure so then I can contact family." Vince said sadly.

Childers nodded and opened the door. Vince gasped and stood there shocked.

It really was Wade, his throat bandaged up, showing small stains of blood, and he was covered by pure white blankets and hooked up to many machines. One checked his pulse and breathing, another was a blood drip and an IV drip, and one checked his brain activity.

"Why do you have one to check his brain?" Vince asked softly as he sat in a chair next to Wade's bed.

"To make sure there isn't any damage. He is in a coma, Vince. With the extent of the damage, he might not come out of it." Childers said, checking Wade's file.

Vince nodded and stared at Wade. This mad had broken John Cena, lead a group of extremely talented wrestlers on more than one occasion, tried to tame a Viper and made a bigger impact on the WWE than he knew.

When Wade went missing, Vince was surprised how many wrestlers and divas put aside their differences to try and find him. John, Randy, Justin and Drew spent hours going over everything they had; texts, emails, Wade's Twitter account, calling his family and friends. Vince was even shocked when Dave Bautista started calling his contacts to see if anyone had heard or seen Wade. The Divas were there for everyone from Wade's family to other coworkers and the only time they stopped searching was when Vince told them that the cops were looking as well and that Wade wouldn't want them to stop working. Vince knew that John and Randy would follow up on any lead they could find when they weren't working.

Now, here was this 6'7 almost 300 pound man, looking so helpless and weak that Vince didn't notice the tears that ran down his face.

"He meant a lot to the company didn't he?"

Vince looked up at Childers and nodded, "More than he knew."

Vince stood and walked out of the room.


	3. Breaking the News

When Vince got back to his office, he was bombarded with questions about Wade.

"Just sit down and I'll tell you." He said sadly, sitting at his desk.

Hunter and Stephanie sat and exchanged a worried look before looking back at Vince.

"So, Dad how is he?"

"Bad Steph, very bad. There is a chance he might not make it."

Stephanie felt tears burning in her eyes and Hunter took her hand.

"How bad?" Hunter asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"He is in a coma. The doctors said it looks like an animal attack but they are unsure as to what animal. His throat was almost ripped out and both of his legs are broken from the knee down. It killed me seeing him like that." Vince said looking at his daughter and son-in-law.

"We need to tell John and Randy at least. They are losing sleep over him and they said they were going to take time off once Wade is found." Stephanie said softly.

Vince nodded and looked at Hunter, "Call them."

Hunter nodded and left the office with Stephanie. Vince sighed and leaned back against his chair. "I'm getting too old for this…" He signed and looked at the pictures that lined his office walls.

Pictures of his family stared back at him with smiling faces but one picture made his heart ache. It was a picture of john, Randy and Wade at the last company retreat. They were soaking wet and laughing; Wade had fallen into the lake and had pulled John in by mistake. Randy stood there laughing as Wade and John started wrestling in the water before he was pulled in by the both of them.

No one outside of the office knew what kind of relationship those three men had and it made it more special when they chose to share their memories with the company. Vince smiled softly as he looked at all the pictures of his children. Yes, each wrestler had a special place in the old man's life. He made sure that they all knew they had a place to go when life hit a rough patch.

When Randy had his drug problem, Sam wasn't the only one who felt the pain of Randy's accidental overdose. Vince was worried sick over his young wrestler and was even more worried when Bob had called to tell the news. Now, he had Wade in the hospital, it wasn't Wade's fault that he was there with this condition.

"Vince?"

Vince looked at his door and saw that Randy and John were both standing there; the lack of sleep was evident on their faces and in Randy's voice. Randy sounded like a very small child who knew he was in trouble.

"Sit. Please, it's about Wade."

That made Randy and John hurry to the chairs opposite of Vince's desk.

"Did you find him?"

"Is he Okay?"

"Yes we found him and define okay." Vince said holding his hands up to stop the onslaught of questions.

Randy and John both froze at that, fear was written across both of their faces.

"Wade is in the ICU unit of Boston General, He looks like complete shit. He was attacked by an animal of some kind. He throat was almost ripped out and his legs are broken from the knee down. He is in a coma and there is a chance he might not make it."

By the time Vince had finished speaking; John had tears running down his cheeks and Randy was shaking, his normally tan face was giving Sheamus a run for first in the Paleness Race.

"Can we go see him, please?" John asked in a quiet voice.

Vince nodded, "I don't want to see you boys back at work with the exception of meetings. The normal meeting in a week, you don't have to attend since I will be telling everyone about Wade's condition. I want you to stay with Wade since he doesn't have family here."

Randy and John both nodded and ran out of the office, they agreed on driving to Boston General.


	4. Start of Recovery

Randy and John sprinted through the halls of Boston General, looking in each room trying to find Wade. He wasn't in the ICU room like Vince said he was and now they were scared. Not one nurse knew where Wade was and now they were looking for a doctor.

"Wait!" John said, coming to a halt in the middle of the hall in some unknown unit.

"What John?" Randy said, turning around to face John.

"Phil's sister is a doctor. I have no idea what hospital but it never hurts to ask him." John said, his thumbs flying over the keyboard on his iPhone.

Randy stopped and waited for John to hear back from Phil.

"Um…He wants to know why?" John said softly, looking up at Randy.

"Tell him Vince will inform the company…" Randy said softly, fighting back the tears.

John nodded and sent Phil the message, "She works here, bone surgeon. She might have him in the OR."

"If that's the case, then a nurse would know something." Randy said softly.

"Randy, isn't your sister a nurse?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Doesn't she work here?"

Randy got wide eyed, "Oh shit!" Randy turned and sprinted towards the ER.

"Bianca!" Randy said, running onto the ward.

"She's in surgery. Can I help you with something?"

"Does she have Wade Barrett in there?" Randy asked, trying to calm down as this unknown nurse was giving him a hard time.

"I cannot release that information." She said smugly.

"All of his family is in England and the WWE was given all rights to his well being." John said gripping Randy's shoulder and holding out a letter stating everything that John had said.

"Very well, yes, Mr. Barrett is currently in surgery with Dr. Brooks. She had noticed that he would be able to walk with metal rods in his legs to support his bones. He should be out within the next few hours. She must reconstruct what is left of his tibia and fibula before she can use the bars." The nurse said, sighing and looking at Wade's file.

"Will he back in the ICU?"

"No. He woke up yesterday when he got a visit from a woman dressed in black. We couldn't see her face because she had a hood covering her face. "

Randy and John looked at each other, "Please have Bianca notify me when Wade is out of surgery." Randy said pulling John out of the ER.

"No problem."

Randy pulled John out into the parking lot and grabbed John's phone.

"Dude…what the hell?"

"Ryder's sister is a paranormal investigator, right?" Randy asked, texting Zack.

"On the side, she's also fluent in ASL and teaches it in a local High school."

Randy stopped, "Wait, she's only 25 and I know that Zack and their parents are not deaf."

"She choose to learn it when she walked into a deaf school when she was 3. She pulled double duty in school according to Zack. She crammed all four years of high school into a year. Doing online classes and collage classes at night. She got her Masters at 20. Zack brags about her so that's how I know." John said shrugging.

"Oh…You think she could help teach Wade?"

"Maybe. I've never met her. Zack is very protective of her."

"We need her…" Randy said softly, still looking at John's phone.

"Gimme that." John said, snatching his phone from Randy and texted Zack.

"He said she's at home sick with the flu." John said putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Damn…"

"Hey Randy."

Randy turned and smiled, "Hey Bianca, how's Wade?"

Bianca smiled softly, "He's good. Not awake yet but he is in his room. Room 13, he requested it to be honest with."

"Are there cameras in the ICU rooms?" John asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. In each room, why?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we see them? The nurse we talked to said Wade woke up after being visited by a woman in black. I want to know if she showed up on the camera."

"What's with the sudden interest in the paranormal, John?" Randy asked, putting his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"I was thinking that if we can try and catch her face, we might recognize her." John said, smiling.

"He does have a point. If it was someone from work then we can tell Vince, if not, then we can give the tape to the cops." Randy said, agreeing with John's logic.

"Fine, I'll talk to Security and see if I can pull something up. Go see Wade. He knew somehow that you would be here before he went into surgery. He was asking for you two the minute he woke up." Bianca said, rolling her eyes and pulling away from Randy.

Randy kissed his sister on the cheek and ran with John to room 13 and to see Wade.

"WADE!" They yelled as they entered the room.

Wade covered his ears and winced.

"Oh…sorry Wade, just excited." Randy said sitting next to Wade.

Wade smiled and pulled Randy into the bed, giving him a hug.

"Wade, I've missed you too but you're choking me." Randy said, laughing softly.

"Hey. What about me?" John asked when Randy pulled away.

Wade's smile got bigger at the sound of John's voice. He reached out into the direction of John's voice.

John walked over and hugged Wade softly, "I've missed you, buddy. We've been so worried."

Wade's smile softened and he whimpered softly.

"Wade, what's wrong?" Randy asked, holding Wade's hand.

"He can't talk."

Randy and John turned towards the door and saw Dr. Abrianya Brooks.

"Oh, we didn't know…How did you get his throat healed?"

"We had a throat surgeon in the building and that's why he was in surgery for so long." She said, blushing at how gentle John was being with Wade.

Randy noticed her reaction and smirked evilly, "so, Miss Brooks, how long have you liked John?"

Abrianya blushed and smacked Randy on the chest with the clipboard, "Not here, Randal."

Randy turned and saw that Wade had tilted his head slightly in their direction, but keeping his face turned towards John.

"Wade can hear us…" Randy whispered, watching as Wade smiled softly, answering his question.

"His hearing has increased to beyond that of a normal human with perfect hearing. He also has developed healing capabilities. There was no damage done to his eyes but he is blind. Its believed that he doesn't want to see what has happened to him due to the tragic accident and the pain that he has caused throughout the WWE roster." She explained softly.

"I see…" Randy said softly.

"Will he be okay?" John asked, somehow he had managed to shift Wade forward softly so he was sitting behind Wade, holding him against his chest.

"Yes, with rehab and learning some ASL, he will make a full recovery."

"Huh? Looks like we are going to have one head above the others." Randy said smirking.

"Our own language. Would you like that, Wade?" John said, looking down at Wade.

Wade nodded and smiled. He reached out towards Randy's voice and whimpered.

"I think he's ready for bed. Be mindful of his legs, I'll tell night shift that you and John can stay until Wade's discharge." Abrianya said as Randy climbed into bed with John and Wade.

"Thank you." Wade mouthed, wrapping his arms around Randy's chest.

The three men fell asleep, not knowing that the "lady in black" was watching them from the window. He jumped off the window ledge and landed silently on the ground before shifting into the large wolf demon that tried to kill Wade.

"He will be mine!" He thought as he howled into the night.


	5. Fast Healing and Meeting Spencer

Wade started whimpering and trying to thrash around on the bed, he forgot that Randy and John had their arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Wade, wake up. Please, it's just a nightmare." John pleaded softly, keeping his arms wrapped around Wade's waist, trying to keep him from waking Randy.

"John? What's?" Randy said, seeing that John was trying to hold Wade still.

"Wade, it's just us...There is no one else here. C'mon bud." Randy said, petting Wade's face softly.

"Randy…"

John and Randy looked at each other, the quickly around the room, seeing that they were alone in the room with Wade.

"Did he just…speak?" Randy asked looking at John, shocked.

"He can't…" John said, looking at Wade.

"no…stop…please…"

"Stop what?" Randy asked softly.

"hurts…can't run anymore…so tired…"

Suddenly, Wade stopped moving and completely relaxed. John and Randy looked at each other, pale as Sheamus.

"Did he speak?" Randy asked again.

"I think so. I felt the vibrations against my chest." John said softly, looking at Wade's sleeping form.

"Should I get the doctor?" Randy asked, worried.

"No. Let's if he can do it again." John said softly.

Randy nodded and turned when he heard the door open.

"Oh…sorry."

Randy looked at John, confused.

"Aren't you Spencer?" John asked, since he was the only one in the room who know Zach's sister.

"Yeah…Zach told me that Wade was here…" She said softly, stepping in and shutting the door.

Randy noticed how she had a slight blush on her face when she said Wade's name.

"He's asleep. Is there something you need?" Randy asked, slipping off the bed and walking over to her.

"I was told that he needed to learn ASL and that you two wanted as well?" Spencer asked, shifting her book bag slightly.

"Yeah, that's what we told Dr. Brooks." Randy said, tensely.

"Then we can start today if you would like. Just one at a time, it's easier to teach that way and it will help with getting to know each other, since we will be spending a lot of time with each other." Spencer said, noticing that Randy was very tense around her.

"Randy, go with her. I'll stay here with Wade and I'll wait till he wakes up." John said softly, petting Wade's hair back.

Randy nodded and followed Spencer out of the room and into a conference room.

"I know that this is going to be very uncomfortable for you." She said, signing at the same time.

Randy stared at her, a little scared.

"You won't be able to master it instantly but you're smart, you will pick it up easily." She said with a smile as she signed that sentence as well.

Randy nodded and sat down across the table from her, "How will we learn this?"

"Simple. You follow my signs." She said, slowing her signing down so he could catch her signs.

Randy nodded and they started the lesson. About 6 hours later, Randy was ready to go back and see John and Wade.

"I'm surprised." Spencer signed, walking with Randy to the room.

"How so?" Randy signed back, as smoothly as someone who has known ASL their whole life.

"You picked it up easily. Faster than any of my students."

"I took it in high school. Guess it just came back to me." Randy signed, stepping into the room. He stopped and smiled softly.

John was sound asleep and somehow managed to move around and he had his head on Wade's chest. Wade was petting John's hair softly and had looked up when the door had opened.

"Hi Wade." Randy said, walking over and sitting next to them.

"hi…" Wade said hoarsely.

Randy stopped and looked at Spencer, "Go get Dr. Brooks." He signed, not wanting to alert Wade to what he was doing.

Spencer nodded and left the room, silently.

"Wade, how's your throat?" Randy asked, putting his hand on Wade's arm.

"hurts, but I'll be okay…" Wade said softly but just as hoarsely.

Abrianya walked in with Spencer and Bianca.

"Hi Wade, how are you?" Abrianya asked as Spencer went and stood next to Randy. Randy looked up and pulled her down into his lap, just so he had his hands holding on to something and he buried his face into her chest.

Bianca woke up John and kept her eyes on Spencer and Randy. She knew how her friend, Kassandra, felt about Randy.

"I'm fine…my throat is just raw." Wade said, fighting the urge to growl as he felt Abrianya sit on the bed.

"Randy?" Spencer signed after she got Randy to look at her.

"Sorry, just…can't watch…" Randy signed as he hid his face again.

"We need to take the bandages off, is that okay?" Abrianya asked as she gestured to Bianca to get more bandages.

Wade nodded and Bianca went to get more bandages. John watched as Randy shook softly, he knew Randy could hear the bandages being taken off and couldn't stomach to see his failure. Spencer looked at Wade and John knew that she was just as worried of a man she had never met as he and Randy. John walked over to the two and gripped their shoulders.

Bianca walked over and handed all the bandages to Abrianya, "Kassandra won't like hearing that Randy is into Spencer."

Abrianya looked over at John, Randy and Spencer. "Randy needs confort and she is their ASL teacher." She said, watching their silent conversation.

"I know but still."

"Bianca, you know how Spenc feels about Wade. Don't worry. Its why I called her and you know that." Abrianya said softly.

"Wait…you called Spencer because she likes me?"

Abrianya turned towards Wade, shocked. "Wade, I'm so sorry…I know I-"

"Is she cute?" Wade asked softly.

Both Bianca and Abrianya looked at each other, too shocked for words.


	6. Mates

~Wade's POV~

I waited for an answer from the two women sitting on his bed.

"Well?" I asked, tired of their silence.

"I guess so. We've never thought of her that way." One said, I couldn't identify the different voices very well, guess it had to do with the fact he has never seen them.

"Is he okay?" That was Randy's voice. I knew that, but it sounded strained like Randy was crying.

"Yes, he's fine." The other female voice sounded harsh, like she wasn't happy with something.

"See? I told you two he would be fine."

'What the hell? That must be Spencer.' I thought when I heard the third female voice.

"Is his throat bandaged?" Randy's voice again.

"Yes, his throat is bandaged again. You can look. He's going to have major scarring though it can be fixed with plastic surgery." The first female voice, Dr. Brooks.

"No...No more surgeries." I said, fighting back bile.

"Okay then." She said, getting off the bed.

I reached out in the direction of Randy's weak and strained voice, "Please...Randy, I'm okay."

He didn't move but I heard him pull closer to someone.

"Randy, you're hurting me."

I felt the dark growl drip out of his mouth when I heard the pain in Spencer's voice.

I couldn't stop it, I want to rip her out of Randy's arms and make the pain go away. 'It's just because she's hurt.' I thought as I tried to fight these urges.

"Whoa, Wade. Chill!" John's voice broke the silence, snapping me out of my thoughts.

It was then that I realized that he was starting to get out of bed.

"You can't be out of bed." Randy's voice, but this time it was full of fear, fear that I had caused.

I sunk against the pillows, shock and exhaustion running through my body. It felt right, wanting to pull her into my arms, to make the pain stop. Something was nagging me to pull her to me, to keep her there and make her mine.

"Spencer?" I asked, exhaustion hiding underneath fear.

"Yes?"

She sounded cute, but she too sounded scared. I didn't mean to scare her. I whimpered softly and reached out towards her voice.

"Please?" I asked, unsure.

Spencer walked over to the bed and sat next to me. She gasped when I pulled her into my lap, nuzzling her neck softly, taking in deep breaths, inhaling her scent. It was intoxicating; freshly fallen snow, scotch from a freshly opened bottle and something that made me think of roses. I felt her breath catch and heard her moan so softly that only I could hear it. She fit perfectly against my body, like she was made for me. With all the women I have ever been with, not one felt as good as her. Not one fit in my lap and arms like Spencer. Not one had the scent of innocence that she had, I addicted to her and I haven't even seen her yet.

"Should we go?" I heard Randy asked John in a whisper.

I don't know what John did but the next thing I knew, the door had closed and I was alone with her.

"Wade, they-"

"I know...I heard."

I felt her neck muscles shift and I knew she was looking at me; my lips were barely brushing her neck, what little scruff I had, brushed her neck every time I spoke.

"You smell so...intoxicating. It's addicting. Don't leave...please. Just stay, here in my arms. I don't want to let you go..." I whispered, kissing her neck softly.

Spencer moaned softly, "I won't go..."

I smiled and pulled her flush against my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. For once, I felt complete, happy. That is, until I felt Spencer tensed suddenly.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" I asked, petting her hair back softly as to calm her.

"There's someone in the window..." She whispered, leaning into me.

I sniffed, wondering if I could catch its scent. I did and suddenly, I was watching myself on the floor of that forest, watching that demon attacking me as if I was the bird on the branch right about the scene.

"It's what attacked me." I growled, pulling Spencer tighter to my chest, praying that it didn't attack. I wasn't strong enough to protect her, let alone myself.

"It's a shape shifter?" She asked, watching as the shadow jumped from the window.

I shrugged, I didn't know what the thing looked like now, "The scent was the same..."

I shifted so I could lean down and lifted her head; my lips barely brushed hers. "Can I?"

I heard her swallowed and tensed as pressed her lips against mine. I moaned softly and kissed her back, running my hand through her hair. I brushed her cheek softly, making her gasp. I couldn't help it; I slipped my tongue in her mouth, tasting her. She tasted like fresh mint, chocolate, scotch and that freshly fallen snow.

The need for air was too much and I forced myself to pull away.

"Wow..." She said, panting softly.

I smirked, I could tell, just from her voice and the sudden change in her scent that I was able to do something that no man she had ever been with was able to do, I was curious as to what I unleashed.

"Mine…" I growled softly as I buried my face into her neck, nipping the skin softly.

~Back with Randy and John~

"That lucky fuck!" John said he had watched the whole thing from the hall, looking in through the door window.

"What?" Randy asked, flipping through his sister's latest book.

"Wade just hooked up with Spencer."

Randy looked up and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Yeah, they just had a make out session." John said, walking over to Randy and snatched the book from him.

"Dude really?" Randy asked, sitting in his sister's chair, pulling up a search page.

"Yeah, tongue and all." John said, trying to find where he left off.

"Wonder how Zach is going to handle it." Randy said, typing in 'Spencer Ryder' and hitting the search button.

"I don't know." John looked up and saw Randy staring intently at the screen, "Dude,

What are you doing?"

"Looking up Spencer. I want to know why Zach is so silent about her when we knew everything about his life." Randy said, finding nothing in a normal search. He was looking through some military records of his when it hit him. He grabbed his phone and called his friend in NCIS.

"Hey. I need a favor. Yes, it's important. Tony, focus! Her name is Spencer Ryder. Yes, Zach Ryder's little sister. Yeah, I'll try and get his autograph for you. She was? Any civilian records? Damn. Thanks."

John just stood there, confused as Randy was taking notes on Spencer.

"She's prior service. She left the Army due to an IED attack. My IED, not bomb IED."

Randy cleared up, as John had that confused look.

"She's also 24...Though she was younger than Zach?"

John shrugged, "He just said he had a sister, are they twins?"

Randy shrugged, taking his notes and putting them in his copy of his sister's book. "No idea, Tony is going to have Tim look but he couldn't find any civilian records on her."

"Randal! Out of my desk!" Bianca yelled, coming around the corner, just as Randy deleted all information on his search.

"Sorry damn." Randy said, rolling his eyes, getting up and kissing his sister on the top of her head.

"Goddamn Randy!" She said, swatting his chest, "Why are you here, bugging me and not Wade?"

"Wade's a little busy with Spencer." John said, his eyes never leaving his page.

"What?" Bianca said, looking at John.

John sighed, "I swear, you're just as airheaded as your brother. Go look." John pointed to the window in the door.

Both Bianca and Randy looked and sure enough, Wade had Spencer straddling his hips.

"That doesn't-" Randy started just to be interrupted by a moan that came from the room.

Quickly, Randy and Bianca looked back into the room and saw that Wade had dug his teeth into Spencer's neck. Both Randy and Bianca gasped when they saw that Wade had taken the bandages off his eyes and that they weren't his normal brown color, but a dark topaz color. Wade pulled away from Spencer's neck and kissed her again. Blood dripped from the wound and Wade licked it up, the wound closing up at every lick.

"John...come see this." Randy said as Bianca moved out of the way.

John sighed and looked in, he choked on his breath when he saw Wade's eyes but what got him was that Wade was staring right at them. His upper lip curling in a growl as he had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Spencer. Wade lifted his hand and curled his finger, calling John and Randy to him. John opened the door and walked in, pulling Randy with him.

~Wade's POV~

"Were you getting off to what you saw?" I asked, my sight leaving me again but I had just enough to read their faces.

"No...We just saw you biting her." Randy said softly.

I nodded and leaned back, my arms never unwinding from Spencer's sleeping body.

"Wade? Why were your eyes a dark topaz?" I heard John ask.

I shrugged and couldn't fight sleep; the last thing I heard was John's sigh.

~Randy and John~

Randy and John looked at each other, wondering how Wade was healing so fast. John walked over and looked at Wade's throat.

"Randy?"

Randy walked over and gasped, "What the hell?"

They both looked scared over the black tribal tattoo that was etching into the side of Wade's throat. They looked at each other and they both knew, Wade wasn't out of any danger, the danger had just begun.


	7. The Curse of Venom

Randy slipped out of the room, leaving John in there with Wade and Spencer. He knew that there was something more going on than an animal attack.

"Bianca! I need the computer." Randy said, walking up to the nurses' station.

Bianca just stared at her brother, confused. "Why?"

"It's about Wade. I don't think it's a normal animal attack. Wade shouldn't have gotten any muscle mass. He should have lost some." Randy said, spinning his sister away from the computer.

"Hey!" Randy ignored her and started searching shapeshifters.

"Shapeshifters?" Bianca said.

Before Randy could answer her, they heard John yell. Both Orton's sprinted to the room and ripped open the door.

John had Spencer behind him as Wade had an unknown figure pin against the floor.

"Don't you ever touch her!" Wade roared, his hand gripping the unknown figure's throat tightly. Knives that had blood dripping down them kept the unknown figure pinned to the floor.

"Wade!" Randy yelled, pulling him off the man. He was careful not to be shanked by Wade's new attachments.

Spencer was shaking and John had his jacket over her, it was then that Bianca noticed that the window was busted open.

Before anyone knew it, it was just the five of them in the room.

"Where did he go?" John said, letting Wade take Spencer in his arms.

"No idea but if he goes for her again, I'll kill him!" Wade growled protectively.

"What happened?" Dr. Abrianya ran into the room and saw that the window was broken open and that Wade was outta bed.

"Get back in bed, Wade!" She yelled, but backed away quickly when Wade let out a demonic growl.

"I want to go home." He said growled, causing everyone but Spencer to shake with slight fear.

Abrianya nodded and left the room with John, Randy and Bianca following.

"You okay?" Wade asked, his voice softening the minute they were alone.

"Yeah...he just scared me..." Spencer said, resting her head against his chest.

Neither of them noticed the three faces in the window.

"How long have they been like this?" Abrianya asked.

"Since he asked you about her when you changed his throat bandages." Randy said, typing away on the computer.

"That fast?"

John and Bianca nodded.

"Got it!" Randy yelled.

"Got what?" John said, walking over and standing behind Randy.

"This. It explains Wade's sudden muscle mass, he's need to be near Spencer, his unexplained mutations, everything!" Randy said, pointing to the article.

"The Curse of Venom? That's a little far-fetched, even for you." Bianca said, rolling her eyes.

"It says that the Curse can only be passed in the form of the Wolf. He must have the body and mind of the Wolf in order for the Curse to pass. If he is not the full animal it can still pass but in the form of Blood Venom. Blood Venom is named for the humans who possess the Curse but is not able to pass it. So only Wade can pass it?" John asked after reading that bit out loud.

"Wade and whoever gave it to Wade." Randy said, glaring at his sister, who was mocking them.

"Fine, if you don't believe that something like this is real, then give me a medical reason why Wade can talk, why he can walk, his sudden muscle intake, his rage, his need to be with a woman he has only seen tonight, his instant healing and why he can suddenly see?" Randy yelled finally snapping at his little sister's childish antics.

Bianca remained silent and looked down, Randy never snapped at her.

"That's what I thought!" Randy said standing and walking outside.

"Don't worry, Bianca. Let him cool down and it'll be fine." John said before following Randy outside.

John looked around and saw Randy walking back to the hospital, a duffle bag in his hand.

"Save it, John. I'm tired, I haven't been sleeping well, I'm starving and I need a shower. I'll talk to her when I get the chance." Randy said before John could say anything.

"Let's just get Wade and Spencer and take them home."

John nodded and followed Randy back to the room.

"Wade?" Randy said, knocking.

"What?" Wade yelled back, not moving his face from Spencer's hip.

"You guys decent or should I come back?" Randy said a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up and get in here." Wade said, rolling his eyes, Spencer was sitting on the bed, Wade's head resting in her lap.

"Here Abrianya said you can go." Randy said tossing the bag towards Wade.

Wade reached up and snatched the bag before it even hit the bed, "Thanks." He said before going to change in the bathroom.

"Spence...Can I see your neck?" John asked softly.

Spencer nodded and John sat in front of her, softly touching the mark Wade left on her neck.

"What are you doing?"

John jumped away from Spencer when he heard Wade's voice, "Just looking."

Wade stood there, a low growl ripping from his throat. His new claws fully extended from his fists.

"Really Wade, honest. She's all yours. I have my own girl." John said stepping away from the bed.

"You do?" Randy asked, sitting in the chair nearest the door.

"Yeah, I asked Abrianya out earlier." John said, smiling.

"Oh." Wade said, pulling Spencer off the bed and flush against his side.

"You ready to go?" Randy asked, now feeling like a third wheel.

They nodded and followed Randy out into the parking lot. Randy, Spencer and Wade all climbed in while John was talking to Abrianya. Randy rolled his eyes when he saw John kissing Abrianya.

"Randy what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Spence. Just feel lonely right now."

Spencer leaned forward and kissed Randy on the cheek softly, "Thanks, Spencer."

Randy said smiling.

John still wasn't getting in the car and Randy was tired of waiting, "Oi! Just get a ride with her! I'm going home!" Randy yelled before pulling out of the lot and towards the airport.

"Where is home?" Wade asked, wondering if they were going to Tampa or St. Louis.

"St. Louis. I want to be able to take care of you." Randy said pulling into the rental car place and dropping off the keys.

"All of us?" Spencer asked, not wanting to be away from Wade.

"Yes all of us." Randy said laughing.

Wade smiled and picked Spencer up, he placed her on his back before taking off at a run towards the gate. Wade didn't realize how fast Randy really was before this as they weaved in and out of the people walking around the airport.

"Now Boarding, all military and first class passengers for St. Louis!"

"Let's go!" Randy said, breaking in to a run. Wade and Spencer right behind him.


	8. Making the Pack

The flight to St. Louis was uneventful. Spencer sat between Randy and Wade, meaning both men used her as a pillow. She stayed up and watched them sleep, noting how much younger both of them looked when they were asleep. Randy looked like his nineteen year old self and Wade looked like a younger version of the Undertaker. She lightly outlined the scars that Wade had on his throat; he didn't like how the bandages felt so he had ripped them off when the plane took off. She stopped when he groaned at the touch but he stayed asleep. The only time ether man work up was when the plane landed.

"Randy!"

Randy stopped and looked around; it was then that he spotted Vince, Evan, Cody and Ted.

"Vince?"

"How's Wade?" Vince asked, putting a hand on Randy's shoulder.

Randy pointed behind him to Wade and Spencer.

"WADE!"

Wade pulled Spencer behind him and growled darkly when Evan ran towards him.

It made Evan stop short and his eyes filled with tears, "Wade?" Evan reached out a hand and touched Wade's arm.

Wade stepped closer and sniffed. When he realized that Evan wasn't going to hurt his or Spencer, he grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him into his chest.

Evan stood there, not moving. Hell, it looked like he wasn't even breathing as Wade, took in Evan's scent.

"Evan..." Wade said in a whisper, pulling away from his smaller friend.

Evan smiled, released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and hugged Wade tightly, "We've missed you so much." he cried into Wade's neck.

"Hey, I'm okay now. Stop crying..." Wade said, trying to get Evan to stop.

Spencer had managed to walk over to Randy's side and was watching Wade's interaction with Evan.

Evan nodded and pulled away.

"Yeah...Please don't ever do that again." Randy said, rubbing his neck.

"Why?" Cody asked, as he watched Ted being pulled against Wade.

Ted whispered into Wade's ear, "I know what it's like. Call me if you want to run at the full moon. I know a place we can go where we won't get hurt."

Wade nodded and nuzzled Ted's throat, he smiled when Ted leaned his head back showing submission.

"He might be a little hostile with the rest of the roster. It will be safer for his and the Roster if we reintroduced each person one at a time." Spencer said noticing the way Ted was reacting to Wade's dominate animal.

Vince nodded and watched as Wade stepped towards Cody, who in turn, stepped back. Fear in his eyes and shaking.

"Cody…" Wade whimpered as he held his hand out, wishing his young friend would take it.

"Wade…" Cody whispered; he had seen how Ted had barred his neck in submission and Cody wasn't sure what to do. His own Alpha had submitted to this uncontrollable Wolf but Cody wasn't pure Venom, he only carried the Blood. His feral side was saying to submit but he couldn't. He knew that Wade was to be feared, Wade could easily kill his new family and he wasn't going to lose another family who loved him.

"Cody, Wade isn't going to hurt you."

Cody snapped his head towards Ted and whimpered.

Vince was watching, in confusion, the interaction between his wrestlers when his phone rang.

"Excuse me." He said, stepping outside to answer.

Wade watched Vince walk away and even through all the noise in the airport and the closed doors, he could still hear the conversation.

"These are my wrestlers; you can't just take them from work."

"I know and I wasn't planning on just taking them. It would be up to them if they wished to come here. It would be helpful for just a few of them until they gained control."

"Which ones are you talking about?"

"Just Evan Bourn; John Cena; Ted Dibiase Jr; Cody Rhodes; Randy Orton; Spencer Ryder and Wade Barrett. They will need the training."

"I will not talk to them about this and Wade just got out of the hospital. Give them time, Charles."

"I was planning on talking to them myself."

"Fine. Just call each of them before you show up. Wade is very jumpy."

"Wade?"

Wade jumped and looked down at Cody and Evan, "I'm sorry. Just was distracted."

Randy cocked his eyebrow and looked over at Vince, "Could you hear him?"

Wade nodded and in Cody's distraction, he pulled Cody against his chest and memorized Cody's scent, "I won't hurt you, Cody." Cody stopped struggling and leaned against Wade.

"I know…" Cody said softly before pulling away from Wade.\

"So, Wade?"

Everyone turned to look at Vince as Wade pulled Spencer to his side again.

"When would you like to come back?" Vince asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Right now, I just want to go home, have a hot meal, a hot shower, a decent sleep and relax. I will call you when I'm up for going back on the road." Wade said, fighting back his growl.

"I think we all want the same, Vince. We need to relax for a bit and if they," Randy said, gesturing to the three smaller wrestlers, "wish to come with us and stay then they can."

Vince nodded knowing that Randy was right. Everyone was needing some time off after all the work they did in just trying to locate Wade and pulling all their duties to the company.

"Alright, I will talk to USA and SYFY and see if we can just play WWE films for a few weeks so everyone has some time off." Vince said smiling and waving off all complaints from the younger wrestlers.

"Go home and enjoy your times off. If I see you at work, I will suspend you and make you take the time off." He said smiling and walking away from the group towards the terminals.

"Um…Please tell me that he just gave us a month PTO without throwing a hissy fit?" Evan asked as the group walked towards Randy's hummer.

"I think so…" Randy said, also confused.

"No more talking, I want to go home!" Wade whimpered, a whine coming out of his throat.

It took everything they had not to laugh at Wade's childish antics.

"Alright, Home it is and you need to call Abrianya when we get there. She will have you skinned if you don't." Randy said as they all piled into the car.

Wade swallowed and snuggled into Spencer, more whines and huffs coming from his throat.


End file.
